


Expendable Fuck

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [13]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bite me and I’ll break all your teeth with my cock.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expendable Fuck

****  
  
Title: 365 Days Drabble/Sketch Challenge #18 Expendable Fuck

 **Fandom:**  Durarara!!  
 **Rating:**  M  
 **Pairing:**  Shizuo x Izaya  
 **Prompt:** Facefucking

 **Dedicated to:**  [Kisu-no-hi](http://kisu-no-hi.tumblr.com/)

“Nnngh… nnngh… mmmngh…!!”

“Bite me and I’ll break all your teeth with my cock.”

The two were in the back alley where they won’t be disturbed. Rather, where Heiwajima Shizuo didn’t want to be disturbed. Granted, no sane person would want to cross the violent debt collector while he was getting a fuck. Currently, he was fucking Izaya’s mouth, making the arrogant informant bend his knees and clean his cock. There were tears threatening to fall down from the infamous raven. Shizuo wasn’t sure if it was from the pain or the humiliation… or both. Either way, he didn’t care. For once, he had finally caught the man and he was planning to do with him however the fucking way he wanted.

The blond had grabbed two handfuls of silky strands of dark hair, shoving his cock deeply as Shizuo extracted all the pleasure he wanted from the raven. He panted as he forcefully yanked and tugged. Izaya had to loosen his jaw as Shizuo rammed his cock inside his mouth as he pleased.

When the orgasm hit him, Shizuo simply leaned forward, filling Izaya’s mouth completely with his erection on full blast. The informant choked, finding it impossible to drink all the hot semen, but the debt collector simply did not care. Izaya never had cared for his well-being in the past, so Shizuo didn’t feel the necessary for it either.

Once done with his business, Shizuo simply dumped the trash in the corner along with other piles of garbage. Zipping up his pants, he took a cigarette out and mingled into the busy crowds of Ikebukuro.

 


End file.
